


Until You Learn to Live

by skepticalghouligan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Kidnapping, M/M, Oral Sex, Reluctant, anal sex (implied)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5015380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skepticalghouligan/pseuds/skepticalghouligan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel is immediately attracted to Sam, but knows the truth. He knows how Sam's story is supposed to end… But maybe he can save him. It's been years since he talked to a person, let alone a hunter, so he does things the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chained

**Author's Note:**

> This starts out really bad sounding, but I promise I didn't make Gabriel a dick. I love Sabriel, this was a prompt from a friend of mine. Anything non-con I will tag VERY clearly if it comes up in later chapters. Set during/after Tall Tales.  
> Honestly I have been back and forth on the tags for this damn fic a million times, so if you readers have any help, I appreciate it.

            Sam woke in the dark, his head pounding. He reached to rub his temple and scowled, finding his left arm shackled. He shifted, panic rising in his throat when he found his legs shackled as well. “Hello?!” He called out to the dark, only his own echo returning his call. “Dean!” He shouted, breathing rapidly when he heard nothing. To his left was a click, like someone snapping, and fabric covered his head, pressing his warm breath back onto his face. He reached for the covering with his free hand, only to find it was now shackled.

A man’s voice, soft, lulling, came from his left. “Sorry to do this, Sam… But there’s a whole world out there that you’re missing with him… You need to find it. You’re so tense.”

A hand touched his shoulder and he jerked away from it, a string of curses falling from his lips. The voice only laughed. “Relax. I’ll take the blindfold off as soon as I leave. I can’t have you seeing who I am, not yet. Don’t worry, you’ll grow to like this, I think.” There was a rattle next to Sam’s head and he struggled, reaching for who—or whatever was next to him. He caught only air and shouted in frustration. Footsteps faded and a door creaked shut.

Immediately, Sam could see, and his right hand was free once more. A small lamp was set up on a table near his right side. The table was covered with candies and other sweets as well as a diverse selection of dirty magazines. Sam looked around the room, seeing nothing except the bed he was lying on, nude save for the boxers he’d put on that morning. He was shackled with metal to the bedframe, also metal. A glance up told him his arm was the same way. An empty one rested on the bedframe above his right shoulder. “What the hell is this?! Where’s my brother?!” He screamed into the empty room.

 

As hours passed in silence, Sam’s rage faded, replaced with fear, for his brother and himself, and pain, the shackles biting into his wrists and ankles. He felt exhaustion rolling over him in waves, the struggling and adrenaline finally taking its toll. His stomach rumbled and he looked at the candy, grimacing. He hated chocolate, it always made his mouth hurt. He hadn’t been able to do junk food since he was a kid, and Dean was always shoving it into his face. Taking a deep breath, Sam did a final scan of the room. His eyelids were getting heavy, his head lolling to his bound arm. He didn’t want to sleep, but his body wasn’t having it. He gave in, drifting into an uncomfortable sleep.

 

When Sam awoke, feeling like he slept for two weeks. He groaned, still feeling the cold metal of the room. He heard his stomach rumble loudly. “Dean!” He called, his mouth dry. He searched the table for something to drink, lamenting when he saw only soda and chocolate milk. He reached over, grabbing one of the (now warm) Sprites and checked it for any evidence of tampering or poisoning. Finding none, he opened it and chugged it down, panting when he’d finished. He sat up as well as he could (not much at all), and grabbed his shackled left wrist. He began to fight with the metal, searching for any way to slip out of it. It was too tight to slide his hand out of, even if he did dislocate his thumb. He struggled, searching for the lock mechanism, scowling when he saw none. It looked welded together.

“Hello?” He yelled into the room. There was another snap from the far corner and the world went dark once again. “Damnit! Who are you? What do you want!?” Sam could hear rustling at the table next to him again, and he fought against the shackles, ignoring the bite of metal into his flesh. “Just kill me if that’s what you’re gonna do!” He barked, arching off the bed. He heard a chuckle, sounded male, and a snap. He could see again. Looking over, there was a new array of sweets and sodas, and a different set of magazines. Sam shouted in frustration, sitting up as best he could and throwing what could only be described as a tantrum, fighting against the shackles and the bed with all his might. He gave up when he felt blood pouring down his arm and legs and grimaced.

“Where the hell are you, Dean?” He whispered, his body giving in to sleep once more.


	2. Figure You Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The captor finally speaks to Sam.

            Days passed, blending together in Sam’s mind. Every morning, his captor came in, blinding him and changing out the sweets and dirty magazines. Every evening (at least Sam assumed it was evening, there were no windows in the room) he did the same, usually adding a bigger assortment of cakes rather than chocolates and candy. Every time he saw the food, Sam’s stomach rumbled, he hadn’t eaten since before he was captured, but every time he even considered taking a bite of the sweets, nausea overwhelmed him. He only drank the caffeine free soda when he could honestly not take the dry mouth anymore.

In his hours of boredom, after searching for every way out, he began to pick up the magazines, some disturbingly dirty, some just basic pornographic. The articles were interesting, and Sam needed any way to keep from going crazy in the silence.

As time passed, Sam realized more and more that some powerful magic was involved. His wrists were always healed from the biting shackles each day, he never had to use the bathroom, yet his hunger, dehydration, and general loneliness remained. Soon, he began to cherish the moments his intruder entered. Even though no words were spoken, and he couldn’t see the man (thing), it was a comfort to him just knowing he was in the presence of someone (something) else.

 

At the start of the second week (Sam figured, based on the amount of facial hair he had), he heard the familiar snap. He didn’t bother fighting now, only listened for the movement of bowls and plates on the table. Then, it spoke. “You need a shave.” Sam scowled, that voice sounded… So familiar. He licked his parched lips. “D--Do you… Have a razor?” He heard a sigh. “You haven’t been drinking enough.” The voice said. “Don’t like soda.”

“And the food? You haven’t eaten in a week.”

“Makes me sick.” He felt the bed sink, and knew the creature was sitting next to him. He heard a snap, but scowled when he still couldn’t see. Instead, he felt a surprisingly human hand reach out and touch his cheek. “I’m going to shave you… Hold still, okay?” Sam nodded, swallowing thickly. He felt a cool cream applied to his face and nearly purred. Soon a razor followed it with slow, steady strokes.

            When Sam’s face was clean-shaven, the intruder wiped his cheeks and got off the bed. “Wait.” Sam croaked. “What else do you need?” Sam paused, realizing he didn’t really _need_ anything. “I’m bored.”

“I’ve given you everything a man your age should want for amusement.” Sam thought back to the magazines. “What do I call you?” There was silence for such a period that Sam thought the man left. “Gabe.” The voice finally answered. “Gabe… Great. Why are you doing this?” The man, Gabe, laughed. “I’m hoping you’ll come to that conclusion on your own, Sammich.” There was a pause, but he continued. “Why do sweets make you sick?”

“Haven’t…” Sam cleared his dry throat. “Haven’t been able to eat them since I was a kid. Brother always got me sweets instead of real food…Makes me nauseous.” The bed sank again and Sam’s lips curled into a smile. “I didn’t know that… What would you prefer to eat?” Sam felt his heart skip a beat at the question. “Salads… Bread, fruits, vegetables… Real food.” He admitted. “And the drinks?”

“Beer, or water… Smoothies… Anything but soda. Water.” There was a snap and Sam felt something cold on his mouth. He pulled back instinctively. “Relax. It’s a glass of water.”

“Did you poison it?” Gabe laughed. “If I had, would I tell you? But no, I have no intention of killing you, Sam. You sound terrible, drink.” The cool glass was against his lips again and Sam leaned into it, gulping the cold water as quickly as he could. When he’d drank enough to make his stomach hurt, he leaned back and sighed. “If you don’t want to kill me… Why not let me go? Is this about Dean?”

“No, I don’t care about your brother. I care about you.” Sam snorted. “Funny way of showing it.”

“Only way you’d listen to someone like me.” Sam scowled. “Are you a witch?” Gabe roared with laughter. “God no.”

“But you’re using magic, I can tell.”

“Doesn’t mean I’m a witch. You hunters use magic all the time.” Sam scowled behind the blindfold. The man had a point. “Are you human?”

“Not entirely.” Sam nodded a little, searching his brain for anything that would tell him what this thing was. “I’m going to go now, Sam.”

“Wait!” Sam called, and the man sighed. “Why?” It was Sam’s turn to sigh. “Because I miss talking to someone.”

“I’ll come back soon.” Sam heard a snap and suddenly he could see again. He looked over and felt his mouth begin to water. Instead of sweets, the table was lined with every fruit he could think of, and some he couldn’t name. He reached over and grabbed an apple, eating it quickly, down to the core. When he’d finished one he threw it aside, grabbing a slice of watermelon and downing it. Piece after piece of fruit, he ate until he couldn’t breathe, then leaned back, sighing contentedly, and allowed sleep to overtake him.


	3. What Makes You Tick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe trusts Sam… A little more. But is learning what makes him tick.

            Each day stretched into night, over and over. Sam grew to love the visits from his captor, he told himself, for someone to talk to, but he was really enjoying their conversations. No longer did they discuss his bondage or why he was doing this to Sam. As the days passed, their conversations grew more mundane, how Sam grew up, what he thought of family, of sports teams, of different types of monsters. As scared as Sam was at times of what would happen to him, he realized that, in a different situation, he could grow to really like this guy. Also still, Gabe left dirty magazines for him, which Sam did peruse, but nothing in them aroused him. Slowly, the magazines began to change.

 

            Sam woke one morning, rubbing his eyes with his free hand. He reached over, snagging the glass of juice sitting on the table for him and drank it, sitting up as much as he could. It’d been nearly a month now, and he didn’t even bother trying to escape. He’d given it his best shot, and now it was in Dean’s hands to find him. Save him… The thought made a knot grow in his stomach. Did he want to be saved? Of course he did. That was a ridiculous thought… Still, Sam looked over at the food next to him and smiled a little. He loved his brother, but Dean had never taken care of him like this.

            Sam reached over for the top magazine in the stack and opened it, startled to see a very different image; two men captured in the heat of a 69. His cheeks began to burn and he shut the magazine quickly, tossing it back into the stack. How did Gabe know? He’d never told anyone his sexuality. Yeah, he was into women to a degree, but even they had to be dominant, willing to do things a regular woman probably wouldn’t do. Even Dean didn’t know what he pictured when he was alone in the shower, or before bed, and if he had his way, his big brother never would. So, how did Gabe figure it out? Sam thought back, searching for anything in their conversations that could have given the captor a clue. Finding nothing, he scowled.

            Despite his best attempts to change his line of thought, Sam realized his body was beginning to react. He did normally jerk off at regular intervals, usually quick ones in the shower. He sighed and reached down, cussing out loud when he touched himself for the first time in a month. He shivered, slipping his hand into his boxers, flushing when he realized how _much_ he needed this…A thought occurred to him then. What if Gabe walked in? Saw him like this? What if that was exactly what the creature wanted? He yanked his hand out of his boxers and sighed, throwing his head back onto the pillow in frustration.

           

            Gabriel watched Sam silently. He was so close to breaking the boy… Then he could be honest with him. Already he felt a connection forming with Sam… Less and less were they captor and captive, now they talked, smiled, laughing… If only he trusted himself. Just a few more days. He snapped, appearing in the room and covering Sam’s face. He didn’t bother shackling his right hand now, he trusted Sam not to do anything.

            Sam smiled when he heard the snap. “Hey Gabe.”

“Hi, Sammich.” Gabe said softly, shuffling the fresh food to fit easily within Sam’s reach. He scooped up the magazines and switched them, smirking when he glanced at his new handiwork. He stacked them carefully before sitting down on the bed. “How are you doing today?” He asked as he manifested a cool cloth, washing Sam’s exposed skin. The man shuddered. “Sore… I wish I could get up and walk around.” He admitted. Gabe was silent for a moment. “I suppose I can let you do that… If you don’t escape.”

“There is no escape.” Sam said softly, but there wasn’t any anger in his voice. “What have you done with Dean?”

“Nothing. He’s not even aware you’re missing.”

“What? How?” Gabe chuckled. “That’s something I can’t tell you. But he’s happy, I promise… Are you?” Sam was silent for a moment, focusing on the cloth running over his ribs. “I’m lonely.” Sam admitted. “I see you as much as I can.”

“I know. I just wish… I had more to do.” Gabe smiled softly and ran his fingers over Sam’s chin. “Then do what I need you to do. Focus on your own needs, Sam, and things will start to come together.” Sam scowled at the words. “I’m going for now.” Gabe said, snapping.

            Sam collapsed on the bed, his shackles missing. He sat up quickly, looking around. He was in disbelief… He was free! He rose with shaky legs, using the table to balance for a moment before beginning to walk around. He could have moaned, cried, laughed, at the ability to have freedom. The thought of searching for escape didn’t even cross his mind, it was all just a matter of loving that Gabe trusted him enough to give him this.

            Over the course of the next few hours, Sam jogged around the small space, sprinted, did push ups, stretches, laid flat on his back, curled up in a ball, sat up straight, slouched, bent in positions even he wasn’t aware he could manage, anything to move. He noticed for the first time that the floor was a deep golden carpet, soft and fluffy under his bare feet. The room had no visible air passages, but he never felt short of breath, even moving around as much as he did. Sam finally sat back on the bed and began to eat the food Gabe left for him, sandwiches on wheat bread, fruits, salads on ice. He smiled softly as he ate, it was nice not to be teased about rabbit food every time he took a bite. He stretched out on he bed when he was finished and closed his eyes, his eyes drifting shut.

            Sam was sweating, and blindfolded. His arms were bound again, but this time in a soft leather. Moving them, he could feel a chain connecting them above his head. He tested his legs, they were free for now… But his boxers were missing. “Hello?” He called into the quiet room. Instead of an answer, he felt the bed drop and a warm hand around his erection. Sam arched high, panic crossing his features. “What’re you doing?”

“Making you feel good.” Whispered Gabe, moments before his mouth engulfed Sam’s member. The hunter shouted in surprise, wanting to fight, but it felt so damn good. He fought the shackles and groaned, arching against the warm mouth. Gabe pleasured him expertly, hitting all the right spots on his shaft. It wasn’t too long before he felt a thick digit press into his entrance, and he screamed happily.

            Sam awoke in a cold sweat, shooting into a sitting position. He felt his body aching everywhere. He looked around, taking a moment to remember where he was. What the hell was with that dream then? He laid back slowly, trying to calm his breathing. Taking a long drink of the water on the table, he looked down, flushing scarlet when he saw his own protruding erection. Okay. So it was a wet dream. A little screwed up, but still a wet dream. He shook his head and sighed. His entire body ached with the need to release. He didn’t want to, not if Gabe could be watching… His member twitched at the thought. Sam’s eyes slipped shut in embarrassment. He did want to be watched. He’d never even seen this guy, but he wanted him.

            With an annoyed groan, he reached over and grabbed one of the magazines on the table. He was sure he could masturbate with nothing, but felt like he needed some sort of distraction. He opened the magazine and his eyes nearly bugged out of his head. Instead of random porn stars, he saw men that he knew in his own life. Some from college, some he’d saved with his brother, even his own— Sam shut the magazine quickly and shuddered. “Gross… How the hell…” He looked at the stack again and grabbed a different one, opening to the index page. Sure enough, there was a list of people he knew… But at least now he could avoid his own brother’s naked body.

            Sadly, the image of Dean didn’t do anything to lessen his erection; he still had to get rid of it. He began to search through names, scowling when he found one untitled. He flipped to it, praying it wouldn’t be his brother, or worse, and was surprised to see it was one of their most recent cases… The one he was working on when he was captured, actually.

            The janitor he’d been flirting with when they were investigating the jumper from the college campus was printed on this page. He’d never learned the man’s name, which was probably why there was no name for Gabe to attach to it. Sam licked his lips. That guy had been really handsome… He definitely wouldn’t have minded taking him home. And here he was, in his naked glory, laid out over a black leather couch.

Sam sat up, and his hand snaked down between his legs. He pulled his shorts down and let his erection free, gripping it with his free hand, the other on the photograph. His mind went to his dream… How sexy would it be if it were the janitor sucking him off? Fingering him… A groan erupted from Sam’s mouth as he pictured it, his hand pumping rapidly.

            It didn’t take long for Sam to reach his climax, a low shout ripping from his throat as he came, his entire body shaking with the force; it really had been too long. He slumped back onto the bed, the magazine falling from his hand. “Shit.” He breathed, his eyes hazy. He grabbed for one of the napkins on the table and wiped his stomach, tucking himself back into his shorts. He barely got himself entirely on the bed before he fell into a hard sleep.


	4. He Might Be a Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam realizes something is different about this monster… And he kind of likes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Though this does take place in S2, I am writing with the knowledge of Gabriel's full storyline, and am using it to effectively write, so don't be surprised in this chapter (or future chapters) if things that were not known in s2 are mentioned by Gabriel.

            Gabe entered the room, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall. He watched Sam sleep for a moment, a soft smile on his face. He was a lonely creature. He never fit in anywhere, not completely. Not with the Pagans, not with the Christians, not with humans. No matter how he tried, there was always something about him that stuck out. Perhaps that was why he felt such affection for Sam Winchester. The boy with so much damage… Never fitting in, always the freak. He’d kept an eye on Sam since the human was born, but never dared to involve himself in his life—that would not end well for either of them. As much as he cared for Sam, he did have his own self-preservation to worry about.

Though, that all went out the window when the Winchester boys caught on to some of his pranks in Ohio… When he was in physical proximity with Sam, it was as if all of his divinity had been lost. He was nothing more than a nervous schoolboy. So, a plan formed. Sam was unhappy with Dean, even excluding the pranks he’d been playing on them since they arrived. Sam and Dean were too different, and the more Sam tried to be like his brother, the more his brother pushed back. They reminded him of another set of brothers he knew and loved… But he was determined to keep their fate from becoming that of the Winchester boys. So he stole Sam and dropped Dean into a fantasy world. Sure, it wasn’t the most honest way to save someone, but it beat the truth.

Sam just needed to learn to live, love the simple things in life. If he could do this, instead of worrying about the big (think, worldwide) picture all the time, he could begin to fix what was going wrong. Perhaps he could change the future.

 

Gabe stepped forward, leaning down and snatching the magazine from the floor. It’d only taken a little push, and Sam had given in. He opened the flimsy, semen stained book, curious as to which photograph he’d chosen to masturbate to. Gabe felt his blood begin to burn and cheeks redden when he saw whose photo it was that was covered with the sticky human fluid… His own. He glanced at the sleeping human, then back down at the photograph. Could it be possible? Surely not… Not once Sam discovered that was who had abducted him… But a demi-god could dream. He shut the magazine and tossed it out of existence, setting to fixing up the table with fresh foods. He decided to include a single magazine with a selection of photos involving himself. It was decidedly arrogant, but he needed to know for sure. After fixing the table, he disappeared, leaving Sam to sleep.

 

The tall hunter woke a few hours later, stretching out on the bed. He looked around, smiling at the fresh food left for him, but a little disappointed that he didn’t wake when Gabe came in. He enjoyed their conversations. He sat up and pulled over a bowl of fruit, munching on it as he snagged the single magazine. He scowled at the plain black cover, no title, no photo, and opened it.

Sam forgot to breathe at the first photo he saw. It was the janitor, stretched out on a black bed, much like the one he was on, wearing just boxers and a tank top. His boxers were pushed down in the front, revealing a sizeable erection. Sam choked, slamming his fist into his sternum to free the half chewed piece of lychee from his trachea. He cleared his throat and shook his head a little, setting the fruit back into the bowl and picking up the magazine with both hands. He flipped to the next page, no better than the last. The janitor was also in this photo, with a towel wrapped around his waist, pulling a sucker from his pouty lips.

Sam felt his mouth begin to dry out as he flipped through page after page of the janitor in increasingly sexual positions, some with other people (always men, their backs turned to the camera, and strangely similar in body shape and hairstyle to Sam himself). On the last page Sam broke, a low moan ripping from his throat. The janitor was stretched out on the same bed as the first photo, his eyes closed, expression relaxed. His belly was splashed with semen, a softening erection flipped onto his thigh. Sam looked up at the darkened room, his breathing a little quicker than it should have been. What game was Gabe playing here? Why this guy? Why these magazines? He would have been just as happy with a book on ancient demons or even dead languages. Sam knew, if he really thought about it, he could probably figure out what this thing was… But did he want to know?

It hit the hunter then… He didn’t want to know. The only thing he wanted to know about his captor was what he looked like. He no longer cared why, or feared for his life, because he had never felt this taken care of. He just wanted to put a face to the sound of that voice, calm and soothing; in a way that no one had ever spoken to him before. Sam smiled to himself, comforted by that realization. He settled back onto the pillows and picked up his food again, eating before getting up and working out… The last thing he wanted to do was get lazy being stuck in this room.

 

Gabe slipped into the room with a snap, blindfolding Sam. The tall man sighed and sat where he had been doing push ups. “Why won’t you let me see your face?” He asked. Gabe circled him and leaned down, touching his arm before grabbing his hand. He pulled him up and led him over to the bed, sitting him on it. “Because you aren’t ready.”

“Are you a monster?”

“You’d probably call me one, after what I’ve done to you for the past month.” Sam was silent for a moment. “No. I think I get why you’re doing it.”

“Oh? Explain then.” Sam cleared his throat. “You don’t think I’m meant to be a hunter. You’re trying to teach me that… I don’t know… I can be cared for? Or… Maybe I’m completely off base, but if you wanted to hurt me, you would have by now. Instead you’ve been talking to me and feeding me and keeping me pretty well satisfied. A monster wouldn’t do that.”’

“According to your brother, they would.”

“My brother sees the world black and white. I see shades of grey.” Gabe chuckled. “That’s why I grabbed you, Sam. Because you see the good in everything in the world, instead of good and bad, separations like Dean. You have… So much potential. And I can’t let you throw your life away like that.” He said softly. Sam’s mouth formed a thin line.

“Why the dirty magazines?” He asked after a moment. Gabe laughed. “Because you need to enjoy the simple things in life… You don’t do that nearly enough.”

“How do you know?”

“Because I’ve been watching you boys for a while now. Know your quirks. You let your brother go out and have all the fun, while you stay at home and do the dirty work. I get that you’re willing… I do. But sometimes you need a little Sammy time.” Sam smiled a little. His tongue darted between his lips and he reached out, aiming for Gabe’s face. A hand caught his wrist, stopping it. Sam winced; the creature did have a grip that could easily kill. Much to Sam’s surprise, Gabe brought his hand forward slowly and pressed his lips to Sam’s palm. The hunter shivered, his fingers curling lightly around Gabe’s jaw. “Can I see you?” He whispered, but Gabe shook his head, his lips tickling the calloused flesh of Sam’s palm. “Not yet... I have to go.”

“Stay.” His lips curled into a smile that Sam felt. “I can’t. Have a job, Sammich.” Sam’s mouth twitched, the hints of a smile at the ridiculous nickname. “When will you be back?”

“Are you asking me to visit again?”

“I get bored here… I don’t mind solitude… But sometimes it’s nice to talk to someone. And I enjoy talking to you.” Gabe chuckled. “I’ll be back in a few hours, Sam. Enjoy the magazine… Do you have any requests before I go?” Gabe released his wrist and Sam let it drop to his lap. “No… Just a question. Why the janitor?”

“In the magazine?” Sam nodded. “Because he’s in your head. I’ve had you here for a month and you didn’t so much as touch your dick until you saw a photograph of him. So I figured he’s your type.”

“Very much, but… The photos… How did you do it?”

“Pulled it all from your mind. With a little help from my own imagination, but… It’s all you, Sammy.”

“So the other guy in the photos…”

“You.” Sam felt his cheeks burn. “Okay… Thanks for answering that.” Gabe chuckled. He leaned forward slowly and touched Sam’s cheek before pressing a kiss to it. “You need a shave. Can I trust you with a razor?”

“Yes.” Gabe nodded. He snapped and Sam could see again. He looked around, surprised to see a mirror on the wall across from the bed. On the table next to him was a bowl of water with a washcloth, a can of shaving cream, and a razor. He smiled a little and picked it all up, going to the mirror, where another table sat. He looked in the mirror, surprised to see how healthy he actually looked. Aside from being a little pale from lack of sunlight, he looked good; probably better than he had in years. He wet his face and began to shave away his scruff.


	5. The Reveal

            And so it went. Days went by, meandering through the cycle of sun up and sundown. Gabe gave in to his every whim, except one… Seeing his face. When he asked for a calendar, he received it, and each morning Gabe marked the previous day off in a black marker for him. He asked for a clock, and it was hanging on the wall in the next second. Curious, Sam tested his boundaries… Asking for certain foods, specific meals, and Gabe complied without so much as a sneer or snarky comment. It was like being a king, Sam decided, and, though he was confined to one room, he was okay with it, for the most part. Boredom still crept up on him, but Gabe complied with a bookshelf, full of books on all different topics, as well as fiction that Sam mentioned he liked.

 

            Eight weeks had passed since Sam was snatched off the street and put in this room. Sam was stretched out on the bed, struggling to keep his eyes open as he read a battered copy of Dante’s Inferno. His head kept bobbing, but he was intrigued. He heard a creak from a darkened corner of the room and looked up, his body tensing immediately. Out of instinct, he reached for the saltshaker on the table (one could never be too cautious). He heard the telltale snap and room went dark. Sam chuckled. “You almost got a face full of salt, Gabe.” He spoke to the darkness of his blindfold. The bed shifted as the man sat on it. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you… You don’t need to worry about that kind of stuff here, Sam.”

“I’m a hunter. It’s kind of in my nature.”

“I understand. But,” Gabe reached over, taking the saltshaker from his hand, “this room is protected. Completely. Nothing will get in, ghost, ghoul, demon, or otherwise. I know who you are, Sam, and I need you to feel safe.”

“I do.” Sam said honestly. He set the book down on the bed next to him and reached out, finding Gabe’s hand. He slid his hand up slowly, finding the cuff of a shirt. Gabe allowed it, sitting quietly while the man fumbled.

“What are you doing?” He asked when Sam’s hand slipped over to touch his chest. “Trying to get a picture of you in my head. I’ve read about blind people doing it… When you’re in the room, I am blind… But want to know what you look like.”

“I know you do… And I think you’re ready.” Sam felt his heart stop for a brief moment. “What?”

“You want to see what I look like. I’ve waited this long to make sure you were ready, you wouldn’t lose it, or attack me… But I feel horrible hiding from you.”

“I’m ready. I promise, I’ll be calm.” Gabe chuckled. “I don’t know about that… Tell me first, do you remember the case you were working on when I first brought you here?”

“Yeah… Dean and I were here because of a jumper… Some professor jumped out of his office window. There was a local ghost story about a girl who made people jump, but we never found any evidence to support it. The janitor,” his cheeks burned at the mention of it, images from the magazines Gabe had given him popping into his head, “said that he had seen a girl… But they never found her.”

“Right… Continue.” Sam cleared his throat. So, things started getting weirder… Some kid swore that he had been abducted by aliens, but… Every hunter who’s worth anything knows aliens don’t come to earth. There’s no evidence.”

“Right. And you were investigating this apparent alien abduction when you were grabbed, correct?” Sam nodded. “Do you think you would have ever solved that case?” The hunter shrugged. “No idea. I mean… None of it made sense. There was no connection with the vics, no evidence to back up either claim, and it just sort of sounded crazy.”

“Do you want me to tell you what was causing the havoc?” Sam scowled. “You know?”

“Of course I do. It was a demi-god. A trickster. Have you heard of them?” Sam nodded. “Yeah, the lore is full of them. Nearly every religion has at least one, if not multiple. Lots of fables are based off of them too. It’s always creatures or gods that decide they’re sick of humans’ shit… Decide to get revenge.”

“And what did Dean say was the only connection between the two victims?” Sam’s shoulders slumped when he connected the dots. “They were both dicks… Jesus, why didn’t I see it?”

“Because tricksters keep low profiles. Most of them. Some like the attention.”

“How did you know all this, Gabe?” Gabe laughed and patted Sam’s hand.

“Because I am the trickster.” He snapped and Sam could see. His eyes went immediately to Gabe and he jumped back, startled to see the janitor he’d dreamed of, masturbated to, and worse, sitting on the bed next to him. “You!” He snapped, shocked. Gabe rose, holding his hands up in surrender. “You said you’d remain calm.”

“How can I remain calm?!”

“Why are you freaking out? Calm down and give me the reasons.” Sam began to splutter, unable to form a solid sentence in his state. Gabe sighed. “I’m sorry. You weren’t ready.” He said, his smile fading. He raised his hand, ready to snap, and Sam leapt off the bed, grabbing his wrist. “Don’t you dare. We’re talking about this.” Gabe’s jaw clenched, a little surprised at the hunter’s forcefulness. “Fine. Sit.” He commanded, and Sam sat without question, his eyes still wary. Gabe remained standing, crossing his arms over his chest.

            “I told you the truth, Sam, about why I took you away from your brother.” He began, speaking slowly, trying to find the right words. “You needed to see the finer things in life. Good food, relaxation on all levels, a life without hunting. A life where you could be taken care of.”

“But why? I mean, you could have just dropped me in an alternate universe, if the lore on tricksters is true…”

“Because I wanted you to like me, Sam.” Gabe said softly, and the tall man pulled back, surprised.

Gabe continued before he lost his nerve. “I’ve been watching you Winchester boys since you were born, Sammy. Watched you grow up, turn into good hunters. I’ve always felt drawn to you, but I never wanted to risk interfering… What would your father have done? Your brother. Most of the time, I flew under your guys’ radar. You kept away from me… But what I did in Ohio, I screwed up, made it look too much like a ghost. You boys caught the trail, and I met you, face to face, for the first time. It’s a lot harder to maintain self-control when the person you’ve been obsessed with for twenty years is standing in front of you. I thought you were flirting, but I couldn’t be sure. I did the alien prank in hopes it’d throw you guys off the case, but you dug deeper, and I knew I couldn’t risk you catching me. I needed you to see me as a good guy.”

“But you’re not. You’re a monster.”

“Would a monster have done what I’ve done for you for two months? No. I give justice where people slip through the cracks. I won’t hurt someone, let alone kill them, if they don’t deserve it. That asshole I threw out the window, he was a sexist, misogynistic pig. He deserved what he got. That frat boy, he screwed with the lives of so many kids, for his own amusement. I would never kill a kid, but he needed to be taught a lesson. I’m the type of trickster that targets bullies. Abusers, criminals, dicks in every aspect of their lives. I won’t hurt someone unless they deserve it. I’m not a monster, Sam… That’s why I grabbed you, stopped you two from solving the case… Because I needed you to see that I’m a good guy, deep down. I wanted you to see how deeply I care for you, and want you to have a good life.”

            Sam was quiet after Gabe’s confession. He stared at the trickster for a long time, then down at his hands. When he looked back up, his eyes were softer, understanding. “The magazines… You wanted to see if what you thought was flirting was really an attraction.” Gabe nodded. “When I realized it was, I wanted to reveal myself right away, but I knew that would scare you… All this time, and it still scares you.”

“No. Not the fact that you’re… What you are.”

“Then what scares you?” Gabe asked, scowling. Sam remained silent, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. He looked down at the bed once more.

            The hunters silence was so long that Gabe thought he wasn’t going to answer, but he finally spoke, his head still lowered. “What scares me is that, even knowing what you are, I still like you… I’m still grateful for you.” He looked up, and Gabe was surprised to see a gentle affection in Sam’s ever shifting eyes. “Even knowing that what you do… What you are, is something I’m supposed to hate, and kill… I don’t. I don’t have concerns, I don’t think you’re going to murder me, or sacrifice me… I don’t think you’re going to hurt me at all… And that’s what’s scary. Because I was trained to be on guard, at all times. And you took that away. A lifetime of fear and walls, and refusing to get close to someone, and it only took you two months to turn me human again.”

            Gabe’s face broke into a grin at Sam’s confession. He went forward slowly, and sat on the bed. After a moment, he reached out, setting his hand over the larger man’s. “That’s what I wanted to do. Sam, I’ve looked into the future… I’ve seen the path you’re heading down… And it’s bloody, and messy, and awful. It’s not what I want for you. I did this… To show you how life would be if you stayed with me.”

“You’re a god, Gabe. I can’t stay with you, I’m just a human.”

“You are. That’s true… But I have ways. I could make us happy forever. I could make _you_ happy forever… If you said yes.”

            Sam grimaced, and looked over at the trickster. “I want to. I do. But… My brother. I can’t leave him alone.” Gabe nodded. “I understand.” He sighed a little. “I can send you back to him, right now… Just don’t tell him what I am, that’s all I ask.”  
“I don’t need to go back… Right now. You said he thinks he’s with me, hunting, all that stuff, right?” Gabe nodded. Sam smiled a little and reached out. “Then maybe I can stay… Just a while longer.”


	6. A Real Home

            Sam rolled over and grunted, surprised to meet a solid object. He opened his sleep filled eyes and smirked a little, seeing Gabe smiling down at him. “Morning, Samster. How’d you sleep?” The trickster asked. Sam sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand, looking surprisingly young. “You haven’t come back while I was awake for a few days… I thought… Maybe you changed your mind.” He said through a yawn. Gabe passed him a glass of water. “No, no. I wanted to give you a few days to think on what you’d said… If you actually did want to stay with me a while.”

“I do need to get back to my brother soon… With our father and all that.”

“I understand. But, I wanted you to really be able to think about what you might want.”

“What do you mean?”

“Well, you masturbate to my photos, you obviously care about this life as well. I know you have to go back to your brother, but I’d like you to stay with me as well, as my partner.”

“Gabe.” Sam sighed a little. “Guys like me, we can’t have partners.”

“You mean hunters.” Sam nodded and Gabe scowled. “I know plenty of hunters that have wives and children. It’s just like being with someone who does overseas business trips, or is a travelling salesman. They’re just gone for big chunks of time with only phone conversations. The plus to being with someone like me is that I’d be able to go to you. I can go anywhere I want with just a snap.” Sam scowled. “Seriously?” Gabe nodded. “Yep.” Sam nodded as well. “I still need to think on that then.” The shorter man shrugged and rose. “I’ll leave you to think.” He said, but Sam grabbed his wrist. “I have hours to think when you’re working. I don’t get much time to spend with you.” Gabe smiled patiently and sat back on the bed. “Actually… I have another proposal for you, if I can get your assurance that you won’t try to escape or contact your brother.”

“What?”

            Gabe was quiet for a moment, considering. “I could let you out of this room and into my house. That’s all this room is, you know, a world I’ve created, with magic of course, that connects to my apartment. I could easily just make a door. This would still be your room, your sleeping space, but you’d be free to wander my apartment, make whatever food you wanted, watch television, read my selection of books and magazines, even go outside and take a walk.” Sam brightened immediately at the thought of being allowed outside. “So long as I always come back, right?” He clarified, and Gabe nodded. “Yes.” Sam said quickly. The shorter man grinned. “I’m not going to give it to you for free.” He said, and Sam scowled. “What do you want in return for it?”

“Not much… Just a kiss.”

“I’m not selling my soul to you, am I?” Sam half joked, but Gabe began to laugh hard. “Oh gods, no. I’m not a demon, Sam, I have no interest in your soul, except maybe to keep it happy. I simply want a kiss from a man I find quite attractive.”

Sam’s cheeks flushed red at the compliment. He leaned forward then and pressed his mouth to Gabe’s, immediately feeling a warmth rush through him. The trickster crouched on the bed, grabbing Sam’s cheeks lightly as he deepened the kiss he’d waited so long for. Sam reciprocated, his long fingers twining in Gabe’s shaggy hair. His mouth parted and he dared to dart his tongue over the pouty bottom lip he adored so much, tasting chocolate, sugar, and honey. He grunted approvingly when Gabe’s tongue met his, making him blush.

They separated only when Sam was in desperate need for air. The human was flushed red, his lips kiss swollen and his eyes dark with arousal. Gabe grinned. “There’s the door.” He said, pointing. Sam looked, surprised to see a large wooden door where there was only bare wall before. He rose and walked toward it, fearing a prank. Gabe walked with him, and reached out to open the door.

He pushed it wide and Sam stepped out. The first thing he noticed was how _bright_ everything was. It was almost blinding, Sam had to squint. Seeing this, Gabe drew the blinds with a snap, not leaving Sam’s side. The second thing the tall man noticed was the chubby Jack Russell terrier, lying in an easy chair and staring at the two inquisitively. “You have a dog?” Sam asked, unable to hide his excitement. “I do. His name is Milo. He’s friendly.” He said and Sam rushed up. He lowered himself to the ground before fully approaching the dog, aware that his size might scare him. He reached out, stroking the small head before Milo rolled over, revealing his belly for a scratch. “The nice thing,” Gabe began, watching the two, “you can take Milo for walks if you want to go outside, there’s a dog park about half a mile away. That way he can get some exercise, he’s getting a little chubby.” Sam beamed back at Gabe, still stroking the dog’s fur. “I’d love to.” He commented. Gabe nodded. “Well, I gotta get to work, so the fridge is full of all the crap you like to eat, and you’ll find a closet in your room now full of clothes that you should find suiting… Can’t really have my guy going outside in boxers, huh?” Sam glanced down, flushing. “To be honest I kinda forgot that I was just wearing boxers.” Gabe smiled and shrugged. “It happens. I’ll be back in a few hours… If you do go out, take this phone.” He dropped one on the counter. “And answer it.”

“Yessir.” Sam replied easily, but Gabe scowled. “Never call me sir. I’m not your father or your Dom, if that’s what you’re into, sorry… I’m just Gabe.” Sam blushed. “No, no. Not what I’m into. Yes, Gabe.” He corrected. The smaller man smiled and walked up to him, rising to his toes and kissing him quickly. “See you in a few hours.” He said, heading out the door.


	7. Culmination

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, the culmination of their time together! In film, it'd receive an R… Possible NC-17, but barely. Hope you enjoy!

            Sam was sleeping on the couch with Milo on his chest when Gabe returned that evening. He smiled a little, putting his coat and shoes away as quietly as possible before sitting down in his easy chair. Sam’s hand was brushing the ground, the remote next to it. Gabriel sighed and snapped, bringing it to his hand, before beginning to flip through channels. The noise from the television startled the taller man a little and he snorted, lifting his head. “What..” His eyes fell on Gabe and he smiled. “I fell asleep.”

“I noticed. You’re drooling. Did you go out?”

“Yeah, yeah… Took Milo here for a walk around the block.” He said, scratching the dog’s ears. The mutt woofed in his face, snuggling him, and Gabe grinned. “He’s taken a shine to you.” Sam grinned. “I love dogs. How was work?” He asked, wiggling himself out from under the small animal to sit up. “Boring. Janitor work.”

“You’re a demi-god. Why do you do work like that? You could do anything.” Gabe shrugged. “I don’t do well around people who notice me. They tend to notice something different about me if I spend too much time under their scrutiny. As a janitor, I can keep an eye on things, and no one even notices I’m around. Fading into the background, I guess.”

“So you can play your pranks without anyone noticing.”

“I don’t just play pranks for fun, Sam, everyone that I do it to deserves it.” Sam scowled, rising. “I don’t know about that…” Gabe frowned, looking at him as he crouched next to his chair. “The professor was a womanizing jerk. You can’t tell me he didn’t deserve what he got… And the frat boy, he was a bully, one of the worst because he abused power as well. It’s not like I killed him, he’s just a kid. I do have a heart.” Sam smiled weakly. “I can tell… So, do you move around?”

“Oh yeah, every few years. Sometimes more frequently, but if I like a place, like this one, I stay longer… Unless hunters catch me, like you two.” Sam chuckled a little. “Sorry about ruining your fun.”

“You didn’t. I’m still here. I ruined yours, didn’t I?” Sam’s face turned to a soft smile. “I think you just showed me a different way to have fun.” Gabriel smirked a little. “I can show you another way to have fun if you’d like.” He offered and Sam raised his eyebrows. “Oh? What way would that be?”

            Gabe turned and kissed him hard, holding Sam’s cheek in his palm. Sam leaned into the touch, closing his eyes and allowing the feeling to wash over him. It was strange, not so different from kissing a human, but he could feel the emotions rolling off Gabe in waves, the affection, the need, the love. They separated after a moment, and Gabe grinned. “Why don’t you go lie in bed?” Sam rose and padded to the bedroom without any more argument, his hands shaking lightly.

            When Gabe entered the room that Sam had been held captive in for so long, he grinned. The bigger man was stretched out on the bed on top of the covers, his eyes shut lightly. “You know you’re beautiful.” Gabe commented as he crawled on the bed with Sam. The hunter reddened from his cheekbones to his scalp, a smile tugging the corners of his mouth. Gabe leaned down, kissing his lips before moving kisses lower steadily, down his neck to his chest and lower. A glance up showed another coating of red on his new lover’s face, giving Sam a slightly sunburned look on his cheeks.

Gabe danced his fingers along the hem of Sam’s black boxers, scouring his face for any sign of reluctance. Sam’s eyes opened and he looked down, pupils blown wide. “What are you waiting for?” He asked, his voice breathy. Gabe smirked. “You. Do you want this?” Sam nodded quickly and Gabe reacted, yanking the taller man’s shorts off in one smooth motion. His hard member slapped his belly with the tug, and Sam jerked a little.

He was given no time to recover, however, because the moment the shorts hit the floor, the trickster’s wet mouth was wrapped around his tip. Sam’s back arched off the bed, a shout ripped from his chest. Gabe smirked as well as he could and began to bob his head, jerking small moans of pleasure from Sam’s chest. The hunter’s hands twined in Gabe’s golden hair, tugging and pushing his head.

After a few minutes of attention, Gabriel pulled off him with a wet pop, grinning as he crawled up the bigger man’s body. Sam gave a half smile, his eyes heavy. “You’ve got a great mouth.” He mumbled, sliding his hands up Gabe’s back to his neck. He pulled him into a kiss. “All the suckers I eat.” Gabriel joked as their lips collided.

 

Their lovemaking was slow, almost tender. There was no urge to rush through anything, for either party. Something broke within Sam during his first climax, however, that rode through the rest of their evening and past… The need to be loved. He had hidden it so long, in such a deep part of himself, only allowing it to seep out in dribbles. Usually this caused a fight with his father or brother, but it didn’t matter. Not in this moment. He deserved a form of love he’d been denied his entire life, and he was going to get it, one way or the other.

 

 

As they laid in bed, bodies exhausted and twined into one, Gabe spoke. “Tomorrow morning, you’ll wake with your brother. You’ll have full knowledge of what has been happening in his world, so there won’t be any errors on your part…It’s up to you if you’d like to tell him the truth.”

“Not yet. I want to keep this between us, just a while longer.” Gabe nodded. “But… Will I ever see you again?” Gabriel rose to his elbow, looking down at the bigger man. “Do you want to?”

            Sam remained quiet for a moment. “Yes.”

“Then, you will. I’ll keep in touch, I promise.” Sam snorted. “You’re a trickster. I bet you say that to all the boys.”

“Not one, actually. Didn’t care about them, really. You’re different. I’ll keep in touch, Sammich. I promise.” Sam leaned up, pressing a kiss to his mouth.

 

“I think I love you, Gabe.” Gabriel smiled a little. “And I love you too, you overgrown human.”


End file.
